As is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2010-147527, a technique based on visible light communication has been developed that involves causing a camera to take images of a light source (information light source), such as a marker, which is disposed at each site in a building and transmits information via visible light communication, and then decoding the taken images into information.